Lilies and Roses: Weeds and War
by no.this.is.brian
Summary: (Sequel to Lilies and Roses) 5 years have passed; all seems well for Princess Mae, but things seem to get messy when Prince Ludwig decides to brutally attack the Mushroom Kingdom for his father, Bowser. Mae must keep the Kingdom safe, but she'll need help from Bowser Jr., who went missing after Ludwig became prince. Rated T for language, suggestive themes and death.
1. Chapter 1

**(Mushroom Kingdom- Mae's Castle- 2025)**

At the front of the Throne room stood two toads, who each stood in front of a glossy, honey brown door. Despite their small build, their postures stood tall and firm, prepared to take action if something were to go wrong. Footsteps echoed through the hallway, and another toad emerged from around the corner with a young man, who looked around his late twenties. The Toad stood in front of the guards with the man behind him.

 **Toad:** This is a family member of the Princess. He would like to speak with her.

The toad guards looked the man up and down.

 **Leo:** I'm her cousin; the son of Princess Daisy. It's been years since we've last seen each other. Please let me speak to her.

The toad guards glanced at each other and nodded in agreement.

 **Toad Guard 1:** Very well.

 **Toad Guard 2:** Please come in.

The toad guards pushed opened the double doors and revealed what was inside. At the back of the rooms were two red thrones with golden trims. The one on the left was empty; but the one on the right sat Mae, who was reading a book. She looked more mature since Leo last saw her; her long, shiny brown hair that usually hung loose across her back was now placed into a neat bun on the back of her hair. Her colorful makeup was replaced by black winged eyeliner and dark pink lipstick. Mae seemed so calm, sitting in that throne; usually she would've chosen playing in the garden over reading. Leo knew Mae had definitely changed. Mae looked up at Leo. Her straight face instantly turned into a bright smile, one thing Leo could recognize.

 **Mae:** Oh my gosh; Leo! Is that really you?

Mae stood up and placed the book on the throne. She and Peter met in the middle of the room and the two embraced.

 **Mae:** What brings you here? Is everything alright?

 **Leo:** Of course; I just to check in with my cousin. It's been forever! Where is your husband...what do you call him, Peter?

 **Mae:** Oh, he's out with a couple of friends. Come on, let's take a stroll in the garden and chat.

* * *

Leo sat down on the old crested bench by the Pond. He looked at the pond and smiled at his own reflection. _"It's been a while; but this garden hasn't changed a bit,_ thought Leo. All of the same flowers still inhabited the garden; the only difference was there were more than ever and there were different colors. Suddenly, a shadow appeared, followed by an arm handing him a glass of peach iced tea. Leo gratefully took the glass.

 **Leo:** Thanks Mae.

He scooted over and allowed Mae to sit next to him.

 **Leo:** So tell me what's happening Mae.

 **Mae:** Me? It's pretty obvious I took over for my mother; what about you?

Leo chuckled and took a sip of his tea.

 **Leo:** I've taken over as well- I'm not married, but mom said I'm doing a fine job with Sarasaland. She so proud of me.

 **Mae:** And I take it that school went well for you?

 **Leo:** Of course. Well, I mean- for a bit. But after two years, you'll want to murder yourself. I'll admit I wasn't quite happy when mom and dad told me they wanted me to go to college. I hated high school, so I knew I'd hate college- you know, with all those smart-mouth professors and stuck-up students. I'm glad to be back and doing something more worthwhile.

Mae nodded her head.

 **Mae:** I'm glad you see it that way. Running a kingdom is a lot of work. I didn't think it would be this hard; mom made it look so easy!

 **Leo:** You do have a husband who's helping, right?

 **Mae:** Yeah, Peter. I sent you a postcard with a picture of us about a year or two ago. Didn't you get it?

 **Leo:** I did, he looks nice. But this wasn't a forced marriage, right? I've told you how I feel about "business marriages…"

 **Mae:** No Leo, I truly love him. He and I sincerely wanted to marry. Mom and Dad didn't even set us up.

 **Leo:** Oh alright. I'm just being sure.

Leo's voice suddenly had a small tone of alert, which startled Mae a bit.

 **Leo:** Speaking business marriages...what is this story I've been hearing about you and Bowser?!

 **Mae:** Bowser?

 **Leo:** You know what I mean! When you were 16, all I saw in the news was you and how you were going to be forced to marry him! Are you OK? He didn't hurt you or take anything from you, right?

 **Mae:** No! Leo, that was five years ago. I was fine then and I'm fine now. Why didn't you call if you were so worried?

 **Leo:** I had no way to get in touch with you! By the time I could, the situation was long gone.

 **Mae:** Andanyway, it wasn't Bowser I was going to be forced to marry, it was his son, Bowser Jr. He kidnapped me and everything-

 **Leo:** Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh? If I ever see his face, hear me out, I'll burn it off! He has no right to do this to you, forced love or not! He thinks it's funny to mess with my cousin, well, I'll show him what's funny!

Mae smiled weakly. Even though Junior had done all of that stuff, he DID let her go free. _How do I tell him we're cool with each other,_ She thought. _He's already on a roll…_

Leo finally calmed down. He glanced at his wristwatch and handed Mae his empty teacup.

 **Leo:** I have to go Mae. But it was so great to see you again after all these years. This was a treat!

Leo and Mae stood up and they hugged each other.

 **Mae:** I enjoyed you visit. Come on, I'll walk you out.

 **Leo:** Wait, before I leave, may I have a couple of your flowers?

 **Mae:** Of course, knock yourself out.

Leo walked around and picked out a small bouquet; yellow daisies, anemones, and of course, red roses and white lilies. When he returned, Mae observed his bouquet and smiled in approval, leading him out of the garden.

* * *

 **(Dark Lands- Bowser's Castle)**

Ludwig sat on his throne with a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. He crossed out a name on the list and observed it. These were all names of toads that either Ludwig planned to kidnap or he already attempted to kidnap and failed miserably. The latest one was probably the worst one yet; it hadn't been but a few minutes when they arrived to Bowser's castle when the Toad somehow escape Ludwig's grasp and darted off. Ludwig rested his head in his hand and massaged his temples. _This isn't working anymore,_ He thought. _I need a new tactic._ As the Prince of the castle, Ludwig was only allowed to mainly focus on one thing; getting the Mushroom Kingdom for his dad. Bowser had made it clear that he refused to rest until he got his way. Bowser was supposed to retire when Ludwig became Prince five years ago, but Bowser still wanted a hand in getting the Kingdom. Ludwig felt bad for his father, so he agreed to help him so he could finally retire and get the well-deserved rest his father desperately needed.  
The golden doors at the end of the room opened, and Bowser stepped in the room. Ludwig noticed the look of pride on his face, and he sighed. _Great,_ he thought. _Dad, once again, has another "brilliant fail-proof toad" we can kidnap. That's all it is. That's all it'll ever be._ Bowser walked up to the throne and took the clipboard and pen out of his son's hand and started writing.

 **Bowser:** Ludwig, you're going to like this. I have a-

 **Bowser and Ludwig:** -brilliant fail-proof toad that would be perfect to kidnap!

 **Ludwig:** Just hit me with it dad.

 **Bowser:** What if we kidnapped all of the toads that cook for Princess Mae? Everybody will be so hungry, they'll have absolutely no choice but to hand over the Mushroom Kingdom! Isn't that smart?

Ludwig rolled his eyes and took the pen from his dad so he'd stop writing.

 **Ludwig:** Look dad, I love you, you know that. And know that what I am about to say, I don't say to hurt you.  
Ludwig looked at the vile scar that had taken over Bowser's left side. It came from where Bowser's biological son, Bowser Jr., had hit him with a wand five years ago. Ludwig sighed and looked back at his dad.

 **Ludwig:** At least not any more than others had.

 **Bowser:** Come one son; what is it?

 **Ludwig:** This tactic is all just bullshit dad. We've been doing this for years and it's never worked. In fact, don't you think kidnapping in general is just not our style?

 **Bowser:** What do you mean?

 **Ludwig:** Anytime anybody here kidnaps somebody, it never works out. You do it, I did it, Junior did it-

 **Bowser:** What did I tell you about bringing up that name in this castle?

 **Ludwig:** My bad. Back to my point, we need to try something new. Honestly, if there was an evil plan scale from 0-10, we'd probably be like between, I don't know….3 and 4

 **Bowser:** 3 and 4?

 **Ludwig:** Yes dad. We need to take action. We need to let Princess Mae and her kingdom know that we are not here to play games. We're here to take her Kingdom!  
 **Bowser:** And I suppose you have another plan then Ludwig?

 **Ludwig:** Well, um...not yet, but-

 **Bowser:** Well son, until you come up with a better plan, I believe that kidnapping will have to stay. I'm confident that it will work one day. Maybe very soon if we work hard enough.

Bowser handed Ludwig his clipboard.

 **Bowser:** Now let's work on this kidnapping. I'm sure it will work this time. It's a-

 **Bowser and Ludwig:** -brilliant fail-proof toad.

 **Ludwig:** Yes dad. Just like always.

Ludwig took his clipboard and stared down at it as Bowser walked away. His father is always sure of his own plans, but they just never work out. _I have to come up with something,_ Ludwig said. _Something so diabolical and horrible that Princess Mae and that husband of hers will fall to their knees in distress!_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Mushroom Kingdom- Mae's Castle)**

Peter walked into the castle and headed out to the garden. Mae was out there on her knees, digging a hole in the ground to start planting a new row of pink roses. Peter snuck up behind her and covered her eyes.

 **Peter:** Guess who!

 **Mae:** I know it's you Peter. You're the only person who still does stuff like that.

Mae removed Peter's hand off her eyes and stood up. With his hand still in Mae's, Peter leaned in and kissed Mae hello.

 **Mae:** Are you hungry? I can make you something if you want.

 **Peter:** Nah, I ate while I was out.

They two headed through the white-washed doors that entered into the castle and walked into the living room. Peter's face became more concerned.

 **Peter:** There is something you need to know though.

Mae's stomach seemed to jump. Peter's sudden change of mood scared her; she didn't know what Peter was thinking, but she definitely didn't want to know what is was.

 **Mae:** Do I really have to know?

 **Peter:** It's not _that_ bad. Well, depends on how you look at it.

Mae then noticed the medium sized white sack in Peter's hand. _Does it have to do with that?_ She wondered. Peter followed Mae's gaze and held up the bag.

 **Peter:** These, um...I walked by the post office today, and...they were given to me.

Mae reluctantly took the bag and walked over to one of the pastel pink leather couches. She loosened the string and opened the bag. Mae reached in and pulled out a letter. It was a letter Mae had sent to Bowser. Jr., Bowser's son. However, it wasn't recent; this was one she had sent to him two years ago. Peter followed Mae and sat down. Mae looked at him, confused.

 **Mae:** Peter, what is going on?

Peter scratched his head and looked away. He wasn't quite ready to tell Mae what the issue was. Mae grabbed his arm to gain Peter's attention back.

 **Mae:** Look at me. Why do you have this?

Peter looked back at Mae and took her hand.

 **Peter:** Mae, honey...none of these letters were delivered to your friend, and they just concluded today that they can't.

Mae ripped her hand away from Peter and grabbed the bag. She dumped out a plethora of letters out the bag and onto the couch. All of them were letters she had written to Junior.

 **Mae:** What do you mean they can't deliver these? Did Bowser send them back?

 **Peter:** Well, Mae….you see, Junior isn't at home anymore.

 **Mae:** Then where is he? Don't tell me… he's isn't dead right? Please don't tell me he's dead-

 **Peter:** I don't think it's like that Mae.

 **Mae:** You don't think? Then what do you think?

 **Peter:** Well, from what I know… Junior moved out years ago. Nobody knows where he is. Not even his family. Basically, he dropped from the face of the earth.

Mae was dumbstruck, her eyes were locked on the letters. She picked up a few of the letters and looked the dates: August 5th, 2023, December 25th, 2021. She found one she sent last month; May 1st, 2025. She couldn't stop wondering what happened to Junior; did his dad kick him out? Did he just walk out? Maybe he was offered to live with someone? Or maybe his dad locked him up? Or was he actually dead?

 **Peter:** Mae? Are you taking this OK?

 **Mae:** Peter, we have to find him.

 **Peter:** What? Mae, I don't think that's possible-

 **Mae:** He's a friend of mine Peter, I've at least need to know if he's OK.

 **Peter:** What if he just wants to be left alone?

 **Mae:** That is crap; nobody wants to be left alone.

Mae stood up and tossed the letters on the couch.

 **Peter:** Mae, don't get me wrong, but you're acting like a teen. I think you need to handle this a little more professionally.

Mae whipped around and glared at Peter in disbelief. She almost gave into her urge to reach out and slap him.

 **Mae:** Excuse me? Is that how you feel? That's how you're gonna talk to me Peter?

Mae paced off as she called back to Peter.

 **Mae:** He needs people like me- apparently adult-aged teens like me- because there are so many other people out there like his siblings, his dad, and you and everyone else who doesn't give a shit.

Peter sighed and laid back in frustration as Mae stormed out of the room.

* * *

 **(Dark Lands- Bowser's Castle)**

Wendy opened a door into Junior's old room. A good amount of the items were gone; seeing how empty the room was made Wendy depressed. His room reminded her of the day she discovered he had left; she had walked in the room to tell Junior goodnight and discovered that he had escaped through his window. He didn't leave a note or say anything or act differently; he just left without warning. Wendy walked in slowly and observed the room. _I hate to admit it,_ she thought. _But I do miss him…_ Wendy opened Junior's nightstand and pulled out 3 yards of rope. Out of nowhere, somebody's voiced had chimed through the room.

 **Voice:** Where's dad?

Wendy looked at the doorway. It was Ludwig, holding a large brown box. Wendy turned back to the rope and started rolling up the rope.

 **Wendy:** Cellar.

Ludwig frowned at her cold tone. Ever since the incident with Princess Mae, Wendy and Roy hadn't been on good terms with Ludwig. He figured they would've gotten over it weeks ago but neither of them seemed willing to forgive.

 **Ludwig:** Well if you miss him so much why didn't you run off with him?

Wendy scowled at Ludwig.

 **Wendy:** Why didn't you just go to college instead?

 **Ludwig:** Obviously, because I had a better future waiting for me. Anyway, why do you have that rope?

 **Wendy:** Dad is preparing another kidnapping and he wants me to get more rope to tie people up.

Ludwig chuckled and patted the box in his arms.

 **Ludwig:** Well, once he's see what I have in mind he won't need that rope.

 **Wendy:** What the hell are you talking about?

Ludwig walked away from Junior's room, with Wendy following behind him. He headed down the stairs and down some more stairs, which led into the cellar. Bowser was down there, lining up minions. Ludwig walked up behind his dad.

 **Bowser:** Alright, I'm going to do a quick roll call, and then-

 **Ludwig:** Dad, I got something for you.

 **Bowser:** Not now Ludwig.

 **Ludwig:** You're really going to want to see this now.

Bowser rolled his eyes and turned around. He crossed his arms and looked into his son's eyes, clearly annoyed with the interruption.

 **Bowser:** What is it son?

Ludwig smiled and opened the box. He reached in and removed a wand, which had been revised to partially look like a firearm. Bowser was confused.

 **Ludwig:** I had Iggy make this for my plan; and trust me dad; he's definitely able to do more than this.

 **Bowser:** Ludwig….what the hell is this thing?

 **Wendy:** And what is this plan?

 **Ludwig:** This is my wand with a few upgrades. As I said father, I was going to come up with a different plan from your usual kidnappings. With more wands like mine, we can go and attack the Mushroom Kingdom until they give in and hand it over! It'll be like a war!

 **Bowser:** War?Attack?

 **Ludwig:** Yeah, you know, burn down some buildings, steal some things, and maybe kill some people. Mae will be too busy trying protect her townspeople and will grow frantic. Then, when the time is right, you can jump in and kidnap whomever you please! Mae simply won't be able to handle the pressure, and she'll have a meltdown with those trying to help her and eventually give in!

 **Wendy:** What? You are insane! Dad, don't tell me you're OK with this, this is extreme!

Bowser glanced from his son to the wand. He smiled deviously. _He is right,_ he thought. _Mae's still very young. She won't know how to properly deal with the situation. It's perfect! I'll have th Mushroom Kingdom in no time!_

 **Bowser:** Son, why didn't you think of this before!

 **Wendy:** What?! Dad-

 **Ludwig:** And I can use the minions, right?

 **Bowser:** Of course! You're the Prince; whatever you want, you get!

Wendy was dumbstruck. She back out of the room and went upstairs. _This will not end well at all._ She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Mushroom Kingdom- Mae's Castle)**

Mae yawned as she circled another location on one of the many maps she had on her desk. She had been working all day to find any possible places Junior could be; she asked the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom and others outside of it if they had seen him. Most of the responses were little, but Mae did her best to put them all to use. Mae's door creaked open and her mother, Peach stepped in the room.

 **Peach:** I talked to Peter earlier about the argument you guys had.

Mae kept her eyes glued on her desk.

 **Mae:** It's nothing serious.

Peach pulled up a chair and sat next to her daughter.

 **Peach:** Then why did you speak to him the way you did?

 **Mae:** I just didn't agree with some of the things he was saying.

 **Peach:** Really? Or, could it be because you're upset about this?

Peach gestured Mae's desk. Mae took a look at it and immediately felt depressed again.

 **Mae:** That too.

 **Peach:** Who are you looking for? Is it somebody we know?

Peach and Mario had no idea that Mae had been in contact with Junior. They'd both have a heart attack if they knew if she was involved with the Dark Lands in general, let alone the King Koopa's son.

 **Mae:** Just a really, really good friend of mine. You don't know him.

 **Peach:** I see. Mae, I can tell he's a good friend, but you can't take out your anger on people who are trying to help you or open your eyes, or even those who had nothing to do with your anger. You tend to go a little nuts when put under pressure. You are the princess; you have to be calm and compassionate, and others will be compassionate back. I'm sure Peter cares about this friend; he's just trying to get you to see the reality of things.

Mae put down her marker and rested her head in her hand.

 **Mae:** It's just that seeing all of those letters was just sudden to me. I hated every moment of it. The last thing you'd ever want to hear is that your best friend had been missing for years. You and dad would be upset if I disappeared, right? When I got kidnapped, you were worried, right?

 **Peach:** Definitely. Losing you was terrifying. We didn't know where you were, and when we did, we didn't know if you were hurt or even alive. Most of all, we just wanted you to come home.

 **Mae:** That's sort of how I'm feeling now.

Mae yawned again. Peach stood up and had her daughter get up as well.

 **Peach:** Why don't you continue your search tomorrow? For now, you need to get some rest. When wake up, you'll be refreshed and ready to work.

Mae climbed into her bed. Peach smiled and kissed her goodnight. Then she turned off the lamp on Mae's desk, and walked out the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

 **(Dark Lands- Bowser's Castle)**

Larry and Morton sat on the couch across from Iggy, watching him working on some more weapons for Ludwig. It was 4 in the morning and they were all exhausted. Iggy had his brothers test weapons out all night for Ludwig and his troop. Larry yawned and rested his head on the arm rest. He waited to speak to Iggy until he had turned off the drill he was using.

 **Larry:** How many more dumb inventions do we have to test now?

 **Iggy:** Just one more. Promise.

 **Larry:** You said that hours ago! And I'm bored! I don't want to be in here anymore.

Iggy sighed in annoyance. He put down his drill and grabbed another tool.

 **Iggy:** Talk to Morton. Now leave me alone.

 **Morton:** Are you kidding? I'm too tired to talk. My eyes are droopy, my body is aching, I feel really grouchy...how can anybody hold a decent conversation like this? It's impossible, impossible I tell you! I'm going to need to sleep for 1,000 years before I can even talk again!

Larry covered his ears.

 **Larry:** Make it stop!

Just then, Ludwig walked into the room with Lemmy.

 **Ludwig:** Iggy! We have to go soon! Are you finished with everything?

Iggy picked up his invention and turned around. It was a black box with a skull on the front, and a giant hole in the front. Iggy smiled proudly as he handed it to Larry.

 **Larry:** What do you want me to do with it?

 **Iggy:** Duh, test it out. That's what you've been here for.

 **Ludwig:** What is it?

 **Iggy:** I call it a Cannon Box. It shoots cannonballs. It's really easy to use and requires almost no training to use.

Iggy turned around to face Larry and stepped out the way.

 **Iggy:** Go on Iggy, try to use it.

 **Larry:** But I don't know how!

 **Iggy:** Figure it out.

Iggy handed Larry a bag filled with cannonballs. Larry opened the bag and removed on. At first he was lost, staring down the box trying to figure it out. He then noticed a button and a lever. Iggy pressed the button and a lid on top popped open. Larry slipped in the cannonball and closed the lid. He then grabbed the lever and pulled it. The cannonball came out with great force, and slammed into Iggy's desk, breaking it into millions of pieces.

 **Larry:** Oh my gosh, that was rad! Can I do it again?

Ludwig, who was impressed, slowly clapped for his brother's work.

 **Ludwig:** You never fail me Iggy! That's gonna do some major damage.

 **Iggy:** Of course. I've also create bombs like firebombs and ice bombs for situations in where we might need them. However, I don't have just the Cannon Box. I also created these…

Iggy grabbed Ludwig's arm and guided him over a table filled with weapons.

 **Iggy:** We have here, the Propeller Box, the Light Box, Bomb-ombs, the newly designed wands, POW Blocks...you name it. And those are just the weapons I've already had tested.

Iggy guided Ludwig over to another table. Ludwig recognized an odd looking weapon sitting on the far right end of the table.

 **Ludwig:** Dad's Levitation Beam? You got that working again?

 **Iggy:** Yep! Just like new.

Iggy then reached under the table and handed Ludwig a box. When Ludwig opened the box, he saw a bunch of dark red flowers.

 **Iggy:** And you're probably going to need those.

Lemmy walked over to the two and looked into the box. His eyes grew wide and he looked at Iggy in disbelief.

 **Lemmy:** Speed Flowers? Where the hell did you get those?

 **Iggy:** I know a guy. Look, this thing boosts agility pretty well. Since you want all of those Koopas to fight late at night and stuff, they're gonna need it.

 **Lemmy:** But aren't those things dangerous when you eat it?

 **Iggy:** Only if you overdose. I calculated that if you just eat 2 petals, you'll be OK and have all of the energy you need for 3 hours. You'll only have a few minor side effects like, irritability, temporary hyperactivity and aggressiveness; all which will be helpful during battle.

 **Larry:** What happens if you overdose?

 **Iggy:** Um, let's see...I believe anxiety, paranoia, confusion, hallucination, headaches, temporary memory loss, mood swings, bad trips...to name a few. But I'm sure that nobody will overdose as they follow the procedure or inhale too much of the pollen.

 **Ludwig:** Alright then. Come on, let's go deliver this stuff now.

* * *

Down in the basement, Ludwig looked at the army that stood in front of him. They were all equipped with Iggy's weapons and, despite being tired, they were prepared to wreak havoc.

 **Ludwig:** Ladies and gentlemen! We are about to conduct the most drastic and impactful mission ever! This is my flawless plan of finally getting my dad what he wants- the Mushroom Kingdom! And with your help, it will sure to succeed with no issues! There are many steps to it now, but let's stick with part one; we have an early morning attack! Just tear down some buildings; no other destruction is required. We save everything else if we don't get any cooperation from Princess Mae. Are we clear?

 **Koopa Army:** Yes sir!

 **Ludwig:** Good! And remember, whenever you feel too tired to battle, just take a dose of the speed flower I gave each of you. You'll feel wide awake within a few minutes for approximately 3 hours. And if there are any issues, you contact me through your walkie talkies. Got it?

 **Koopa Army:** Yes sir!

 **Ludwig:** Then get your asses out there and create a hell storm!

Immediately, a large garage door opened and everyone took off; Koopa Troopas on foot and Paratroopas by their wings. At the entrance of the basement stood Wendy and Roy, who were listening into the speech.

 **Roy:** So that's what he's up to…

 **Wendy:** I told you it was bad!

 **Roy:** So why haven't you stepped in and said something?

 **Wendy:** Because dad said that if either of us stepped in, he'd kill us both. He suspected we might stop it.

 **Roy:** We can't just leave this alone. They're right; Mae's still young. She'll probably go crazy over this.

Wendy and Roy were silent as they watched they remaining Koopas take off. Suddenly, Wendy had an idea.

 **Wendy:** Let's go.

 **Roy:** Let's go…?

 **Wendy:** We should go tell Mae. Warn her of future attacks and stuff like that. She has to know something so she at least take action positively. Otherwise, she'd probably give in within the very hour.

 **Roy:** How do you suggest we get to her? If we just stroll into the kingdom we'll get pelted with rocks or something.

 **Wendy:** Then we'll take the green pipes. It's not rocket science you know.

Wendy grabbed Roy by the arm and guided him upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Mushroom Kingdom- Toad Village- 5:50 AM** )

There was nothing but peace throughout the village. All of the toads were sound asleep, all exhausted from their busy day of work and play. Then, around early morning, there were sounds of heavy footsteps echoing heading towards the village that awakened them. Many toads brushed it off and went back to sleep, thinking that maybe if was a wild herd of Yoshis or Goombas. Only a few toads got out of bed to see what the noise could be. Once they looked out their window, they noticed an army of Koopa Troopas heading straight for the village. Once they stopped, the front row took out some mysterious black box with a skull on it. They aimed at one of the buildings and fired. The cannonball hit the building and it immediately tumbled to the impact. In panic, the toads who observed the attack rushed to awaken everyone inside, many who were startled already by the noise of the cannons. The toads ran to the bottom floor and hid, fearing for their safety. Then, there was another crash; the Koopa Troopas had fired cannons again at two more buildings. These building were taller; when they fell, the debris scattered everywhere, hitting untouched buildings. Lemmy stepped out of the army and faced them, completely ignoring the screams and cries of the toads.

 **Lemmy:** Alright, I believe that this is enough. I think we should take this party to another village. Move out!

The Koopa army turned around and marched off, leaving behind the village in anguish.

 **(Mushroom Kingdom- Mae's Castle- 8:00 AM)**

Mae opened and rubbed her eyes. She climbed out of bed and immediately stretched; all of the worrying from last night definitely affected her sleep, and she was still very tired when she got up. Mae selected her outfit and got dressed, and headed downstairs for breakfast. She cracked open the kitchen door, looking for Peter. She took what her mother said in consideration and believed that she should apologize to him. Peter, however, wasn't in the kitchen. _He's usually here by now,_ she thought. _Where is he?_ Mae then realized that the TV in the living room. She followed the sound of the TV and entered into the living room. Just as she predicted, Peter was in there, watching the news. Mae walked behind the couch and rested her hand on his shoulder.

 **Mae:** Peter, we need to talk. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday. I get that I was being-

Peter was too frantic to listen. He stood up and guided Mae around the couch.

 **Peter:** Are you not listening to the news?

 **Mae:** What? What does that have to do with my apology?

 **Peter:** Look; we can discuss that later. I accept your apology and I apologize for my behavior as well. But we have a much more concerning issue in our hands right now.

 **Mae:** What do you mean?

Peter pointed to the television.

 **Peter:** Listen.

 **Reporter:**...There were 3 toad villages attacked by the army of Koopa Troopas today, with the sightings of 3 of Bowser's children- Larry, Morton and Iggy Koopa. 3 buildings in each village were destroyed, with moderate damage to the roofs of other buildings as well. Over 50 toads have been injured during this event. Many toads were sleeping before the attack, this may be why so many toads have been hurt during this. We have yet to reach out to Princess Mae or Prince Peter for comments about this recent attack including if they believe if this is all a part of another plan to kidnap Princess Mae again…

Mae grabbed the remote and shut off the TV.

 **Peter:** What are you doing?

 **Mae:** I can't watch this Peter, it makes me sick.

 **Peter:** Well, we can't ignore it Mae! The Kingdom is in danger- this is such a switch from just kidnapping you know!

 **Mae:** I know Peter, I get that. But watching it will only terrify me; I already have no clue on what to do!

Peter snatched the remote out of Mae's hand.

 **Peter:** And that's why we have to watch! So we can figure out what to do!

 **Mae:** Fine. You can watch it. But I'm leaving.

 **Peter:** You can't leave Mae; you need to watch it with me!

 **Mae:** I am not saying it again Peter; I refuse to see-

Suddenly, Mae was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream from the kitchen. Mae and Peter immediately rushed into the kitchen. The toad that was making breakfast was throwing plates at two Koopa Troopas. At first, Mae was shocked- she had no idea what was going on. Then she looked more closely at the two and recognized them; it was Roy and Wendy.

 **Mae** : Stop, stop! It's OK, I know them.

The toad ceased his actions. Mae walked up to the two.

 **Mae:** What are you two doing here? Do you have something to do with Bowser's scheme?

 **Wendy;** What? No! That's what we need to talk to you about-

 **Peter:** Now hold on second, how did you two get in here?

 **Roy:** Duh, through your pipes. We can't just waltz through your town all out in the open. We're identified as bad guys.

 **Mae:** Now tell me what's going on right now!

Wendy and Roy looked at each other. Roy pushed Wendy towards Mae.

 **Roy:** You tell her!

Wendy rolled her eyes and looked back at Mae.

 **Wendy:** Well, as you can see, parts of your kingdom was attacked by Ludwig. It's another plot, of course, to get your kingdom. You might think it's over, but it's not. Those Koopas are just going to keep coming, and every time they do, they'll just keep on destroying your kingdom. Then, when they think that you'll be too busy dealing with all of the aftermath, they're going to kidnap somebody so you'll finally give in and give them what they want.

 **Roy:** Yeah, cause what's a plan from Bowser's Castle without taking someone hostage again.

Mae shrugged her shoulders.

 **Mae:** OK, that sounds fine. We'll just fight back.

 **Peter:** What? Fight back?

 **Mae:** Right. We already know they're going to keeping messing with is, so if we mess with them, maybe they'll back off!

 **Peter:** But what about kidnapping? We don't know who they're going to take!

 **Mae:** Well, most likely it'll be somebody in the castle. So we'll just bump up security. We're also going to have to create an army ourselves.

 **Roy:** Yeah, good luck with making those worthless mushroom servants of yours fit to fight.

 **Peter:** The one with the glasses is right. Plus, we're probably going to need more than just toads you know.

 **Mae:** I can get my dad to train them. And Luigi and Daisy can help too. Summer and Leo can fight alongside them, and so can Wendy and Roy.

 **Wendy** : No we can't.

 **Roy:** Dad demanded that we can't help you in anyway, or he'll treat us like we're in hell.

 **Wendy:** He doesn't even know we're gone right now.

As Mae listened to the Koopas, she immediately thought of someone who could help her; someone, in fact, who wouldn't mind working alongside with her at all, despite it meaning he'd have to help the Mushroom Kingdom.

 **Mae:** Junior!

Roy and Wendy looked at each and frowned.

 **Wendy:** You should be the one to tell her.

Roy looked back at Mae and walked towards her.

 **Roy:** Mae, Junior actually doesn't live with us anymore-

 **Mae:** I know that; but I'll find him and get him to help me! He'll be a great addition to the team.

 **Peter:** Mae, you don't know where he is!

 **Mae:** I'll work hard enough to put the clues together to find out where he is. I won't give up!

Mae rushed out of the kitchen. Peter ran after her and grabbed her by her arm.

 **Peter:** But what do we do now?

 **Mae:** Simple; get together a troop so we can fight back!


	5. Chapter 5

**(Mushroom Kingdom- Underground Pipes)**

All of the Koopas were resting, waiting for their next command from Ludwig. Lemmy was already working to get in contact with him, getting his walkie-talkie connected. Eventually, he heard a buzz and then Ludwig's voice.

 **Ludwig:** Who is this?

 **Lemmy:** It's me, Lemmy. We've finished with your first task, now you're going to have to tell me what you want us to do next.

 **Ludwig:** What is everyone doing now?

Confused, Lemmy looked around at the Koopas.

 **Lemmy:** Um, sleeping?

 **Ludwig:** Well wake them up and start burning some villages!

 **Lemmy:** Wait, like, right now?

 **Ludwig:** Yes Lemmy, when else?

 **Lemmy:** I don't know. We've been up all night and taking those Speed Flowers aren't the best thing to continually take. We could all go for a nice, natural rest right now.

 **Ludwig:** But if we don't consistently attack, there won't be as much panic in Mae as I want.

 **Lemmy:** Please Ludwig. She's probably still trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

Ludwig didn't say anything back. He wanted to attack right now while Mae won't see it coming.

 **Lemmy:** Just give us an hour or two to rest. Then we'll attack. OK?

 **Ludwig:**...fine.

 **Lemmy:** Now, tell me exactly what you want us to do after we sleep…

* * *

 **Morton:** Larry, get up!

Larry, annoyed and displeased with his brother, opened his eyes and sat up.

 **Larry:** What now Morton?

 **Morton:** Those Speed Flowers are really working! I have so much energy right now! Seriously Larry! You have to try them!

 **Larry:** I can't Morton. Ludwig and Lemmy said I'm too young to have it.

 **Morton:** Well that must suck huh?

Larry laid back down and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes. Morton was still there, leaning over him.

 **Larry:** Great. Since when did I start acting older than you?

 **Morton:** What? You, older than me? You're the youngest of us! That's not possible! But do you know how different it'd be if I was the youngest? It'd be like-

 **Larry:** Morton! I want to rest. What do you want?!

 **Morton:** Why do you have an attitude? I'm bored! I just wanted to hang out with you-

 **Larry:** Is that seriously all you woke me up for? I'm tired! I'm going back to sleep.

Morton sighed in distraction, but decided to let his brother sleep. He reached into his bag and took out a Speed Flower. Larry opened his eyes to look at him.

 **Larry:** Um, didn't you already-

 **Morton:** It's been 3 hours. I'm fine.

 **Larry:** Are you sure-

 **Morton:** I'm perfectly fine Larry. Now get your sleep; that's what you're most worried about right?

* * *

 **(Mushroom Kingdom- Peach's Castle)**

Mae watched as Peter trained the toads for battle. She looked down at the clipboard in her lap and drew a line at a building. She observed her map and smiled, her energy suddenly becoming high.

 **Mae:** Yes, I finally got it!

Mae jumped up and rushed to the door. Peter caught her in the corner or his eyes and hurried behind her.

 **Peter:** What's up? What do you get?

 **Mae:** It's nothing bad Peter; it's my map; I found out where Junior could be!

Mae opened the door and ran out. She went upstairs and out onto the balcony, where her cousins Leo and Summer were, basking in the sun. Mae glared at Leo, as if she were ready to scold him.

 **Mae:** What are you doing up here? You're supposed to be helping Peter.

 **Leo:** I think Peter's doing well. He's training them way better than me.

 **Mae:** Leo…

 **Leo:** Fine, I'm going now.

Once Peter went back inside, Mae smiled again and sat next to Summer.

 **Summer:** So who are we looking for again?

 **Mae:** Someone who's going to be a great addition to the team. You might not want anything to do with him at first, but trust me, you'll get used to him. And by the way, I found him!

 **Summer:** Really? That's awesome!

 **Mae:** Yep, we need to get going now so we can have his assistance as soon as possible.

 **Summer:** Wait, like, right now?

 **Mae:** Yeah. If we want to be back tonight, we can't waste any time!

 **Summer:** And exactly where are going?

 **Mae:** Mount Brr.

 **Summer** : What? Are you kidding? Please tell me you're kidding.

Mae stood up.

 **Mae:** I don't think this would be the best time for laughing Summer.

 **Summer:** I really wish it was. I do not want to go there; any place but there!

 **Mae:** You're so over dramatic.

Mae got up and handed Summer the clipboard with her map.

 **Mae:** See? A majority of the clues go to Mount Brr. There's no denying it.

 **Summer:** Whoever this kid is, he better be worth finding.

 **Mae:** Come on now Summer-

 **Summer:** I'm serious! It's cold out there, it's easy to get lost, toad villages are never nearby each other- it's a crazy mission just to find someone!

 **Mae:** Trust me Summer; it'll all be worth it.

The door leading inside opened. Hearing it, Mae and Summer both turned to look. It was Peter. He gently shut the door.

 **Mae:** What are you doing here?

 **Peter:** I'm just making sure you're OK.

 **Mae:** Of course. I didn't mean to run out like that. I was just really excited to finally have solved this.

Mae took Peter by his hand and guided him to the side.

 **Mae:** Which by the way...me and Summer, we're going to get Junior now.

 **Peter:** Right now?

 **Mae:** Well, yeah. I just want to make you aware. We'll be back by tonight.

 **Peter:** Are you sure you don't want me to come along?

 **Mae:** I need you and Leo to prepare the toads in case of an attack again. And the trip isn't that dangerous, I promise.

 **Peter:** Alright.  
Peter kissed Mae with assurance and rubbed her arm.

 **Peter:** Stay safe, got it?

 **Mae:** Of course. I'll see you soon.

Mae looked back at Summer and gestured her to follow her inside.

 **Mae:** Let's get going; we don't need to waste anymore time!


	6. Chapter 6

**(Mushroom Kingdom- Underground Pipes)**

 **Lemmy:** OK everyone, listen up! I have orders from Ludwig for our next attack. Everyone needs to understand this!

In the back, Larry stood firmly, doing his best to listen in on Lemmy's directions. However, it was very difficult for him. This was due to Morton, who had overdosed on Speed Flowers and was driving poor Larry insane.

 **Morton:** Awesome! More destruction! This is going to be fun! Ludwig was right! This is way more fun than just kidnapping people! We're actually going to fight, kill, take over, use weapons! This is definitely a different experience, but I'm glad that I get to experience it before I get too old!

 **Larry:** Morton, be quiet! I can't hear.

 **Lemmy:** This is the last attack for today I believe; we're going set fire to one of the villages. It should be completely torched when we finish. Ludwig says he does not want anyone alive. When we step out the village, it should silent and we should smell the burning flesh of those mushroom people!

 **Morton:** Yes, yes! I love this! I can feel it now, my hands covered in blood, from someone I killed! I'll be feared! Everyone will fear me-

Having quite enough, Larry threw his hand over Morton's mouth. However, he continued to mumble through Larry's hand. Lemmy looked at the two and raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

 **Lemmy:** What's the issue?

 **Larry:** Morton keeps talking! I can't take it anymore!

Morton continued to try to speak through Larry's hand. Frustrated, Larry removed his hand and shouted at his brother.

 **Larry:** WHAT MORTON?!

 **Morton:** I was asking you how do you get your fingernails so long!

Larry looked his hand. He didn't see anything unordinary with them.

 **Larry:** What? They're normal sized.

 **Morton:** If normal nails touched the floor, then sure.

Lemmy walked back to his two brothers

 **Morton:** And why did you draw on your face like that? Why would you want purple and pink all on your face?

Lemmy's confusion turned into fear after observing Morton's behavior.

 **Lemmy:** Is he hallucinating? How many of those flowers did he eat? Does he know how dangerous overdosing can be?

 **Morton:** Lemmy, relax, I only had 3 flowers recently.

Morton started rubbing Lemmy's face.

 **Morton:** You've got a lot of bugs crawling on your face. I'll get them.

Lemmy pushed Morton away.

 **Lemmy:** Don't touch me!

Lemmy guided Larry to the side.

 **Larry:** I knew those flowers were a bad idea! If you send Morton out there in that condition he's gonna get himself killed!

 **Lemmy:** I know, but I need everyone in this. Maybe Iggy has some way to cure him.

Lemmy handed Larry a map of the pipes.

 **Lemmy:** Please lead everyone to the next village. I've gotta deal with him and we have to keep moving.

 **Larry:** What? I'm 10 years old; I can't even lead a goomba!

 **Lemmy:** I promise you can do it. Please just do it for me.

Larry sighed and crossed his arms, but did as he was told anyway. Lemmy grabbed Morton, who was completely out of his right mind at this point. Lemmy pulled out his walkie talkie and contacted Ludwig.

 **Ludwig:** What's going on Lemmy?

 **Lemmy:** Ludwig, we have a problem.

 **Ludwig:** On a scale of 1-10? I'm sort of busy right now.

 **Lemmy:** What if it was an issue dealing with one of your siblings?

 **Ludwig:** I don't know, a 7?

 **Lemmy:** Then probably a 9.

 **Ludwig:** 9?

 **Lemmy:** Morton ate too many speed flowers and now he's gone all crazy.

 **Ludwig:** What? You were supposed to keep an eye on him!

 **Lemmy:** It was your idea to use the flowers! This could've happened to anyone! Is there anyway to cure him?

 **Ludwig:** No. Iggy said that the effects will have to wear off on its own. You're gonna have to keep him out of battle. He'll get hurt if he's that influenced by the flower.

 **Lemmy:** Alright. That'll do. And Ludwig?

 **Ludwig:** What Lemmy?

 **Lemmy:** Remember that this is sort of your fault.

 **Ludwig:** Yeah, sure. Now goodbye Lemmy.

Instantly, the connection dropped and there was only buzzing emitting from the walkie talkie.

 **(Mount Brr- Bowser's Villa)**

Mae and Summer followed a local toad of Mount Brr up the mount until they had reached the top. The toad pointed at the villa Mae was looking for.

 **Toad:** It is right there your majesty.

Mae gestured Summer to follow her and continued.

 **Toad:** I should warn you though, Princess; nobody has been in there for years. It is probably terribly past repair and is dangerous to go in. I suggest that you heed my caution and be careful, whatever you are looking for.

 **Mae:** I will, thank you.

 **Summer:** What are we doing here? What business do we have at Bowser's Villa?

 **Mae:** This is where he is.

 **Summer:** Who is he?

 **Mae:** You'll see. Now shhh...

The two had reached the front door. Mae knocked on the door and pressed her ear against it. There was no sound. Mae stood up and removed a hairpin from her hair and started to pick the lock.  
 **Summer:** Are we stealing weapons? That's so smart! You know how many weapons Bowser probably has stocked up?

Mae ignored Summer. Finally, she heard a small click, and the door crack open. Mae slowly opened it and creeped in, with Summer behind her. The place looked almost completely abandoned; the villa seemed almost empty with few items and was looming with darkness, with the only light source coming from the Windows. The floor creaked with every step the girls took. Summer grabbed Mae's arm and gripped tightly.

 **Summer:** I don't like this place.

 **Mae:** Me neither. It feels like a trap.

Suddenly, there was a low growl. Summer gasped soundly in surprise. Mae grabbed onto Summer and backed up.

 **Mae:** Don't say anything.

Both girls froze, hoping that whatever was there with them had gone away. After a moment of silence, Mae grew less tense and release her grip from Summer.

 **Mae:** I think we're OK.

Mae turned her head and saw a round, black figure rush towards them. Once it got into the light, both girls got a clear view of the vicious Chain Chomp, thrusting its sharp teeth at them. Summer immediately starting shrieking. Mae was caught off guard and stood like a deer in headlights, now suddenly scared out her wits. Just as the Chain Chomp was close enough for both girls to smell it's hot breath, it was immediately yanked back. The Chain Chomp sat confused for a moment, then turned around and waited for another moving figure to come out of the shadows. Mae finally took her first few steps closer to get a closer look. It was Junior. While he seemed a bit dazed and in shock to see the two girls, Mae was ecstatic. She Junior and threw her arms around him.

 **Mae:** Bowser Jr.! Junior! It's you, it really is you!

Junior ripped his body out of Mae's impressively strong grip. The first thing he saw was the tears streaming out of face, accompanied with a joyful smile. Summer was absolutely dumbfounded; the guy who was supposed to be the main in their part of the war was Junior? The guy who kidnapped Mae in hopes to force her to be married to him just so his dad could get the kingdom?

 **Summer:** What...it's...it's THIS GUY? ARE YOU SERIOUS MAN? OH NO- OH COME ON MAE!

Mae looked over at Summer. She was immediately displeased with her behavior.

 **Mae:** If we're going to try to defeat Ludwig and Bowser, we need somebody who thinks like him. Junior is the best choice!

Upon hearing his name in the same sentence as "best choice", Junior frowned at this.

 **Junior:** What are you talking about? No, first things first; how did you find me here?

 **Mae:** We did our research Junior; I didn't stop until I was certain I found where you were hiding. And I found you!

Mae grabbed Junior back into a hug.

 **Mae:** And you haven't changed a bit. You look a bit more mature but still as amazing as I last saw you!

 **Junior:** Okay, okay!

Junior pushed Mae off of him again. The Chain Chomp was alert at this action and barked for the safety of his owner. Junior yanked the chain connected to him and petted him for assurance.

 **Junior:** There, there boy. Go in the back. Go on.

The Chain Chomp did as he was told.

 **Junior:** Mae, you and your friend should not be here. I do not want you here. Go home. I like to be alone up here. It's as far away from dad as possible, and I finally have some sense of peace. I don't want to have any memory of the past.

 **Summer:** No memory? Didn't your daddy used to own this villa? Didn't you visit often?

 **Junior:** Yeah, as a kid when I was like, 8, 9, maybe 10 years old. I barely remember those times, I'm 20 now. If I can't remember, it doesn't count. Anyway, my point is that I remember you guys and if I can remember you guys then it reminds me of that past, which note, I'm trying to run away from. Please just go.

 **Mae:** Don't push us away Junior… I'm your friend. I care so much about.

 **Junior:** It's been years Mae. I'm sure you've probably forgotten about me over time. Be honest.

Mae shook her head no. She reached into the backpack she had carried with her on the trip and opened it. She removed the bag that were filled with her letters and handed them off to Junior.

 **Mae:** In all honesty, I haven't.

Junior cautiously took the bag from Mae. He opened the bag and was taken by surprise by the contents; letters, all addressed to him. There had to be at least more than 100, maybe 200. Feeling like nobody cared about him combined with the feeling of being unloved for so long, this was enough to jerk a tear out of Junior. He lowered his head to discreetly weep.

 **Junior:** You kept writing even though I stopped writing back?

 **Mae:** Well yeah. Just because you stopped doesn't mean I had to. I may not have known you long or seen you at all, but come on, to me? You're my best friend Junior.

Mae reached over and lifted Junior's head and wiped his tears away from him.

 **Mae:** Aww, com on buddy don't cry…

Her lips curled into a infectious, gentle smile that Junior couldn't help but catch as well.

 **Mae:** If you cry in this weather you're only going to get sick.

She removed her hand and her face switched to a more worried expression.

 **Mae:** ALSO…We need you for something as well, so you need to stay well.

 **Junior:** What are you talking about?

 **Summer:** Um, have you not heard the news? I suppose not since you've been rotting up here under a rock. The Mushroom Kingdom is being attacked by the Dark Lands. With your brother Ludwig as the leader.

 **Mae:** And we really need your help. If there is anyone who can nip this in the bud, it's you.

Junior shook his head in disagreement.

 **Junior:** Please, I'll be as much help as probably your toads. What use am I?

 **Summer:** Um, HELLO? DUH, you're Bowser Jr.? Son of Bowser, AKA Like Father Like Son? Mini Evil Mastermind AKA Gremlin? You're just like them, you know how they think, so we can use you foil their plan.

 **Mae:** Or you used to be like them, we should be saying. Junior, I'm not worried about getting kidnapped again, trust me, that's the last thing I'm worried about. I'm worried about my innocent townspeople losing what they've worked for, their homes, their loved ones, or even their own lives.

 **Junior:** Geez, I just don't really know Mae. I really don't feel like dealing with my dad. He's only beat me down ever since what happened with you and all. All he cares about is that dumb kingdom of yours anyway. He doesn't even deserve it, that greedy old man…

 **Mae:** Then don't let him have it. Help us so he doesn't take it from you.

 **Junior:** I mean, that's a good point… but I also don't want to fight with Ludwig again. As much as I didn't want him to, he got his way to be heir to the throne, and I'm just going to have to unfortunately let him have his way.

 **Mae:** But Junior, this is Ludwig's plan...if you stop him Bowser will be furious! He'll never look at Ludwig the same way again. And maybe he won't be heir to the throne anymore…

Junior raised an eyebrow in curiosity, that did sound promising. Helping the Mushroom Kingdom crush the Dark Lands sounded pretty neat to him. Proving that Bowser and Ludwig would never get the Kingdom would bring him great closure as well.

 **Junior:** Why the hell not...I'm in.

Mae shrieked with glee and grabbed Junior's arm to swing him around in a circle with her. Summer crossed her arms and looked in the opposite direction

 **Summer:** Oh come on, you act like he's gonna be the hero Mae.

Junior whipped his arm away and gave Summer a good glare; he was absolutely annoyed with how rude she was being towards him.

 **Junior:** As long as I don't have to work with your friend there.

 **Mae:** Oh come on, be nice guys. Junior, grab whatever you think you'll need ASAP. We've gotta get back to the kingdom; and fast!


End file.
